


Star-crossed Mage.

by sedrickdelbae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Circle of Magi, City Elves, Dalish Elves, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), M/M, Mages, Mages and Templars, The Chantry, Young Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedrickdelbae/pseuds/sedrickdelbae
Summary: Vladimir is an angsty and brooding mage. Daniel is a dorky Templar. They meet for the first time and the rest unfolds. Their tale morphs Vladimir into the Inquisitor he's destined to become.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this, it just depends on whether or not people like it honestly. Please let me know in the comments. I created this to create more of a background for my Trevelyan and the events leading up to the explosion at the conclave. I hope you enjoy! :) xx

When Vladimir first joined the circle he was very afraid of the Templars. He didn’t really know what to think of them, it almost seemed as though they were waiting on him to turn into a demon and start destroying everything. It took time to get used to them. But eventually he began to learn that if he avoided them then he could go on about his life.  
While he may not have been excited about his Circle life, he saw no interest in dwelling in the negative qualities and focused on dreaming big instead. He had heard stories of the great enchantress Vivienne De Fer of the Orlesian imperial court, he’d heard of her modest ascension from being a meager circle mage to working her way to “freedom”. If you can call being the Empresses pet mage "freedom". So he devoted his time to his studies. He studied all forms of magic he could. He often would sneak out past his assigned “Bed time” into the library and break into the section of forbidden knowledge. It was there one night he met the Templar named Daniel, who would change his life forever.  
When he first stumbled upon Daniel he was trying hard to avoid him because he thought he was simply a Templar doing a sweep check in order to make sure things were in order. But when he looked closer he noticed that Daniel was reading out of pure genuine interest. He’d seen this Templar before, he was often seen trying to do his duties when he’d be stampeded by a horde of circle girls. Vlad liked to laugh at how jealous his female Templars got when Daniel was approached by the young flirtatious mages and other female Templars alike.  
Vlad peered over his shoulder to see what was interesting the boy so, he saw that he was reading an ancient Tevinter tome on the manipulation of rocks. Vladimir used his keen eyesight to notice the architecture and the diagrams of Tevinter Mages building structures with magic. This made Vladimir giggle which in term caused Daniel to turn around in shock. He was immediately pleading that it wasn’t what it looked like, but soon realized it was a mage and not a supervisor. Daniel sighed a sigh of relief but then regained his guard.  
“What are you doing here?” He inquired trying to manage some authority in his voice  
“The same could be asked of you.” Stated Vladimir with a curios tone  
Vladimir could tell that the young man hadn’t been a Templar long, so he didn’t have much experience in dealing with mages. The young man changed his posture to appear more imposing, which was not something that impressed Vladimir.  
“Oh, well… I was just looking into some research for the order…” He said like he was trying to reassure himself.  
“So the Order of Templars is inquiring about ancient Tevinter Rock Magic?” Vlad said in a mocking tone and a smirk.  
“Yes…Well no…” He began to stammer and then sighed “Please don’t tell anyone about this!” He pleaded.  
“Relax, even if I wanted to snitch on you, which is a very un-honorable to do; they wouldn’t take my word over yours any day. So your secrets safe with me. And while I would relish in holding power over a templar, I’m not interested in telling my enchanters anything. Then I’d have to explain why I was here. So don’t worry, no one will know. ” He said with a gentle smile. “Well that is if you tell me what fascinates you so about these magical tomes” He said sticking his tongue out.  
“Ah, well yes… you see I have sort of a fascination with magic. I tend to study it so I can be more versed in matters involving it.” He said rubbing his head and looking around awkwardly.  
Vladimir shifted uncomfortably “Matters such as hunting apostates? Or is that more of a job, rather than an interest?” He said with a hint on hostility.  
“No! That’s not what I...” He began but broke off. “Look, all I meant was that it’s always nice to acquire knowledge on things. That is why people come here. That’s why you’re here right?” He said with a little more confidence.  
“Well yes…” Began Vladimir.  
“Then what’s so bad about me being here?” He interrogated Vladimir.  
Vladimir then let out a soft laugh. “Woah now cool it Casanova. I’m not Incriminating you, I was just curious. Sorry if I came off as a little hostile, Templars aren’t exactly the friendliest subjects to mages.” He stated with his hands up in a surrendering gesture.  
“Casanova???” He said with a sudden blush. “Whatever are you talking about?” He’d obviously missed the apology part of Vladimir’s statement.  
“Oh come on… I’ve seen the ways those girls swoon over you.” He said laughing. “Oh Daniel, I’m so glad you’re here to keep us in check” “Whatever would we do without our big strong Templar to protect us” He said chucking with pure delight.  
“How’d you know my name?!?” He said ignoring Vladimir’s blatant sassy remarks. “Have you been stalking me or something, is that it?”  
Vlad regained his composer and raised an eyebrow “Oh don’t flatter yourself timid templar, I simply overhear the girls gossiping about you in the study quite often, while I’m doing my research.”  
Daniel looked shocked at 'timid templar' but then he huffed out “Oh well what do you research Mr…Brooding Mage?” He said in a childish manner, quite found of his jab at the mage.  
“Oh I’m wounded.” Vladimir said with sarcasm. “If it interests you so, I happen to be researching magic as well as Orlesian Politics and Court Intrigue.” He said in a matter-of-fact manner.  
“Oh so you’re brooding AND boring.” He said with a smirk.  
“I am not boring. I simple do not have the time or the interest to revel in the curiosities of the other circle mages. I happen to have high aspirations.” He said defending himself.  
“And what are your aspirations, Mister…” He said whilst raising an eyebrow.  
“Vladimir. My name is Vladimir Trevelyan.” He said shyly realizing he’d forgotten to introduce himself while he was busy sassing Daniel. He blushed and looked at Daniel, whose eyes widened at the sound of his name.  
“What??? Is my mouthful of a name funny to you?!” He said with a heated tone.  
“No… I uh… that’s just a beautiful name.” He said softly.  
Vladimir looked at the strawberry blonde Templar, noticing his freckles and green eyes for the first time. Something about them made him feel warm. He shook his head in disbelief “Oh so now you’re trying to flatter me? First you call me boring then you compliment me? You really are a strange one.” He said rolling his eyes and smiling.  
“Same could be said for you since we both happen to be in a library in the middle of night without permission, studying magic when we’re not supposed to be.” He said with a kind smile, his green eyes glittering.  
“Touché. Mr. Casanova.” admitted Vladimir.  
Daniel made a surprised face at this remark. “You know my name and yet you called me Mr. Casanova Why is this?” He asked slightly offended but mostly curious.  
“Well, until I become comfortable enough to call you Daniel, I’ll call you Casanova.” He said sitting down and grinning.  
“Oh so you’re saying that this is going to become a popular occasion? You meeting me in the library after dark.” He said teasing and with something that sounded like flirting but Vladimir couldn’t decide.  
“Oh don’t get your hopes up Casanova.” He said while blushing “I’m not so sure you’d like to spend time with the brooding young boring mage.” He joked.  
“I would just so happen to love the company of a certain brooding mage.” He said with genuineness.  
“You forgot the boring part.” He pointed out still blushing.  
“And you forgot to reassure me that you’ll be here tomorrow night at the same time. Paramour.” He said a little too smoothly, but this still drove Vladimir into turning beat red and letting a small awkward laugh/sigh. He wondered what he meant by calling him Paramour, but decided that was best left for another time, as it was probably getting late.  
“We’ll see Casanova.” He said turning around and noticing the clock, he’d apparently been there a couple hours with Daniel but it only felt like minutes. He turned around and gave his a quirky smile  
“Yes we shall Paramour.” He said re opening his book and smiling at Vladimir as he left quietly.


	2. Daniels POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter takes place after Daniel's encounter with Vladimir.

Daniel arrived in his room very late that night, well early… He’d been giddy nonstop about the mysterious Vladimir.   
Just the thought of that shaggy jet black hair and those stormy grey eyes just made him flutter.   
Hey whoa, stop his brain told him, but he didn’t care. What was the harm in a little talking? It’s not like they were confessing forbidden love for each other.   
That definitely would be something to worry about.   
He took off his Templar robes stripping down to nothing but his undergarments. He began to look in the mirror noticing his strong frame and muscular physique. He ran his hand down the veins in his arm.  
He’d almost forgotten what’d it had been like to be small and venerable. How he’d been before his Templar training.   
He remembered is family. His father’s red beard and how he used to joke with him about it. He thought about him and his sister swinging on his father’s huge arms and listening to his mother laugh.   
He missed her kind green eyes. He’d been told he had his mother’s eyes, but he couldn’t really see how anything could compare to the compassion in her eyes.  
He sighed at the thought of them and plopped in bed with a smile.   
He closed his eyes but he couldn’t get that odd boy out of his head. That silly Paramour. He smiled at thought of his slim body and his sweet little smirks along with his fluent sass. He closed his eyes and fell asleep slowly and happily. 

 

He woke up feeling groggy. He felt like he’d only slept a few minutes. He looked outside and saw the mages practicing in the courtyard. He found that rather odd. They usually practice after he finishes with breakfast.  
He then looked at the clock. “SHIT” He thought as he rushed to put his clothes and armor on.   
He ran downstairs and say the Knight Captain Sullivan and the Lord Seeker sitting at a table eating. 

“Ah, young Daniel,” began the Knight Captain. H was a fossil of a man with kind intentions. “I trust you slept well?” 

“I sure hope he did. Rising at such an hour certainly implies as much.” Snarled the Lord Seeker.  
The Lord Seeker was a vindictive man who used his newfound power to bully people around. Luckily Sully didn’t stand for it.  
Since he’d first arrived here in Ostwick, he’d never really liked the Lord Seeker. He seemed like the type of man that just lived to get you in trouble for something. That didn’t really matter to him though because he rarely talked to the Lord Seeker unless Sully asked him too.   
That’s what he called him. Sully. Knight Captain Sullivan had been like a second father to him when he became a templar. He’d raised him up since he was practically a pup. 

 

“Oh come now Nigel, everyone has had a day where they have aroused late.” He said with a laugh and a kind smile towards Daniel. This made him look down sheepishly.

“It’s Lord Seeker.” He whined “Well yes, I suppose you’re right. Let’s just make sure it does not become a habit.” He said eyeing Daniel with vindication. He then turned and huffed while leaving. 

“Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Daniel let out a sigh of relief. 

“I was starting to think you’d NEVER wake up from your bed Daniel.” Chuckled the old man. “Come let’s get you something to eat.” He said walking with Daniel. 

They both laughed as they walked to the dining hall. Daniel let out a content smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really plan on going to much into detail on Daniel's POV since Vladimir is my OC, but I do however plan to give you enough information to show what type of character he is.


	3. Studies and Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vladimir shows his daily life in class and reveals his feelings to Daniel.

Vladimir didn’t necessarily like admitting he was a little upset about not seeing Daniel during lunch. Even if ever time he saw him he was getting bombarded by the circle mage and templar females alike. After that night he wasn’t completely sure what he was expecting. He knew he couldn’t ever end up with Daniel but he still had a little sadness because of it. He contemplated what it was that really made him get all bubbly inside when meeting him. Sure he was attractive but it wasn’t like that’s all Daniel had. He had that goofy smile, those big brown eyes, his cheesy jokes and awkward social skills. What was he thinking? Vladimir chastised himself. He couldn’t believe that after only one single encounter he was overthinking ever situation that involved this oafish gentle giant.  
Vladimir looked up realizing the eating hall was almost completely empty. Had he really been thinking all during morning meal? He was going to miss his next class, so he gathered his books and hurriedly rushed to his first class of the day. 

Vladimir had always felt indifferent about defense magic. He knew it was definitely important but he wasn’t sure how keen he was just sitting there in a battle while his teammates fight and he continues casting barrier and dodging any nasties coming his way. Protecting his friends is definitely his first priority but he’d rather protect them with powerful magic. Walls of Electricity that singe any foes who enter, Gales of wind that knock even the stoutest of warriors off their feet, freezing cold snow to crack the bones exc. He wanted his magic to reflect nature. Nature is protective but can be harsh and destructive if necessary.  
Today in class they were learning “the importance of properly deciphering and understanding defensive magics”, or as Vladimir had heard it, “the importance of running from a fight while you struggle to make sure your friends don’t get their arses handed to them.” While he halfheartedly listened to the lecture from Enchanter Krinsgriv (Yeah about as exciting as it sounds), Vladimir looked through old tomes of the ancient storm enchanters and rift mages. Vladimir never really payed attention in class but the magic he learned just tended to click. He truly was a protégé for his age, although he didn’t really like admitting it. Vladimir didn’t really care for boasting but he knew that it’s not arrogance if it’s earned so he continued to study diligently.  
After suffering through enchanting, alchemy, and defensive magics, Vladimir was off to his favorite class, magic sparring. While he may have enjoyed keeping his head in old tomes he knew there was no way he could learn magic without practicing it. He could understand it all he wanted but if he didn’t know how to use it and didn’t gain experience then his studies were useless. When sparring the instructor would set up circles of protection and wards to keep spirits away, they’d either pick two students or you could pick who you’d like to spar. The instructors would always cast a protective barrier to keep up throughout the fight so that no one actually got hurt. Other than that you could fight (or defend) using any types of magic that can be used fairly in a fight (Except blood magic).Everyone always uses fire when fighting, that was something Vladimir had noticed. He found it humorous because while fire can be destructive all he needed to do was smother it with air magic or counter the heart with cold, and retaliate with the heat of his lighting. He had always enjoyed the thrill of the fight.  
Vladimir closed his eyes as the magic began to pour into his staff and radiate from him. His opponent was a prominent pyromancer and was charging up his staff and taunting Vladimir with glyphs of fire burning in the air. He let out a crooked smile and raised an eyebrow and Vladimir. As if asking him “are you ready for this?” Vladimir allowed the electric currents to surge through his fingertips and began creating a stormy aura around him. The Pyromancer’s eyes glimmered as he raised his staff up preparing and taunting Vladimir. He was waiting for Vlad to make the first move, but he wasn’t going to. He watched his prey, waiting for the most opportune time to attack. He stood there focusing his energy releasing it with steady breathes. Tired of waiting, the fire mage rushed forward creating a wall of flames in his path as he rushed towards Vladimir. Just before the mage was able to singe Vladimir’s flesh, Vladimir calmly brought his hand up to his temple and released a blast of wind and willpower that propelled the mage backwards with a grievous force. A small smirk landed across his face and Vladimir lunged forward like a puma jumping at his prey, he ran fast with his staff in hand while charging it. By this point the pyromancer had already stumbled up and was viciously shooting fireballs but was missing every shot. While dodging the fiery projectiles, Vladimir swiftly made his way towards the mage, laughing the entire way. Just when Vladimir was around a foot from him the Pyromancer lets out a huge horizontal blast of fire that would have singed Vladimir’s already black hair. Vladimir began to duck and slide, freezing the ground underneath him and the mage, he then stabbed the ground with an electrical explosion that mage the barrier shake and slammed the mage on the ground. He let out a groan and then passed out. The enchanters and templars alike rushed into the circling picking up the limp mage. The knight enchanter began chastising Vladimir and started dispelling his magic, which caused Vladimir to pass out.  
The last thing he remembered was arguing and then he awoke in the infirmary with a nasty headache. Vladimir looked up and saw Daniel sleeping on the chair beside his cot, he cleared his throat which caused Daniel to jumped up, smile at Vladimir and then immediately stop and turn red.  
“What brings the mighty templars to my bedside? Haven’t I gotten in enough trouble?” Vladimir said smirking.  
“I’m not here on templar business.” Daniel insisted, sitting up and resting his hand on the arm rest of the chair. “I heard what happened and I wanted to make sure you’re alright.” He admitted sheepishly.  
Vladimir laughed but then smiled at Daniel teasing him “Were you worried about me? That’s cute.” He said winking at him.  
“Definitely not! I was just curious to see how well you faired in the fight. The other mage almost got hurt because your magic broke through the barrier.” He said looking over Vladimir  
“Hey it’s not my fault my magic was too strong! I stopped before anything happened, yet your templar master bloke still thought it was necessary to dispel my energy.” He said with a high level of sass  
“He’s a pompous ass who thinks his hatred for mages is what needs to run this order. If I were in charge Mages would have more freedom. We’d be equals.” Said Daniel, ranting while looking out the window.  
“I’d be careful Daniel, keep talking like a kind spirited politician and people might catch on that you’ve got a good looking head on your shoulders. Heaven forbid that exist in this order.” He said partially laughing but with a hint of bitterness.  
“Oh so you think I’m good looking? I had no idea you felt that way about me Sir Roguish Mage” He said mocking Vladimir by putting his hand over his heart as if proposing to a lover. He smiled ear to ear.  
Vladimir turned bright red and turned to looked away. “I meant good looking head as in knowledgeable, but I’m not quite so sure now.” He said cooly  
“Oh you’re just embarrassed. You can’t admit you think I’m cute.” He teased Vladimir.  
“Oh don’t flatter yourself Daniel, your heads already big enough.” He said laughing, he noticed that Daniel had stopped jabbing at him and was now looking at him curiously. He suddenly felt uncomfortable being observed and covered himself up to partially conceal himself.  
“You really do look lovely when you laugh Vladimir. All flattery aside, it’s good to see you smile and laugh. It seems too rare now’a days.” He said with genuine concern.  
“Well thank you. I appreciate the compliment but I smile plenty.” He said defensively.  
“Not really. I’ve noticed that you’ve smiled less and less these past days. Although you have been thinking a lot more. I know you’ve had your heart broken a couple of times Vladimir and that can leave someone feeling upset but someone as lovely as you deserves a happy life.”  
“Having you been observing me is that it??” He asked with a malicious tone. “I don’t need someone telling me what’s wrong with me. I’m fine, there’s nothing going on in my mind that needs understanding or notice.” He said looking away, hoping Daniel wouldn’t notice that he was on the verge of tears.  
“Vlad I’m not trying to diagnose you, I’m just trying to help. I know you haven’t been happy, but it doesn’t have to be this way. I’m here for you.” He said pleading Vladimir, touching the back of his shoulder.  
“Doesn’t it though? My own parents sent me here because they thought I was a danger to everyone. I get here and everyone treats me like I’m some qunari bomb waiting to explode, and what do I do? I prove them right. I go into an innocent sparring match and end up almost hurting someone with my abilities and getting knocked out by some arse in charge. Look I get you're trying to help, but the others said the same thing and got me to let my guard down and then left. I still have to see them too you know. They’re in this circle with me. So much has happened to me for me to be sad, so yeah I guess there is a reason I don’t smile.” He said finally letting tears fall onto the white cotton blanket he began to quietly sob. Daniel wrapped his arms around him and held him there for a minute. Vladimir didn’t protest, besides it had been too long since anyone had even considered giving him the time of day.  
“Look I know that these people haven’t treated you like you matter, but I promise I will never do that to you. I will make sure you don’t feel like this again. I mean I’m not asking you to spending every second with me, but give me a chance because you matter to me” He said hugging Vladimir.  
“Why?...” He said looking up at Daniel’s sparkling eyes. He sniffled a bit and then looked down.  
“I don’t know Vlad. I just have this feeling about you. I just have this urge to be there for you, to help you no matter what. You deserve it.” He laid his head on top of Vladimir’s until he fell asleep.


End file.
